buddyfightfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sheng Xiao
NOTE: This is still a WIP project, everything here is subject to change until further notice. Sheng Xiao is an multi-World Attribute (comparable to Hundred Demons, Guardians and Executioners). It consists of cards from different Worlds - specifically four, Danger, Dungeon, Ancient and Legend World - but it also has its own Flag, Creator of Stars, which is intended to support this archetype and combine its playstyles into a new, cohesive deck. Thematically Sheng Xiao is based upon the twelve Chinese Zodiac animals and the four Symbols. These have been commonly featured in fiction, including anime such as Digimon Tamers, and more recently card the game anime Battle Spirits and Cardfight!! Vanguard. The twelve animals (Rooster, Dog, Pig, Dragon, Tiger, Rat, Ox, Snake, Rabbit, Horse, Sheep, Monkey) are divided into four groups, each represented by one of the four cardinal symbols (the Blue Dragon of the East, the White Tiger of the West, the Vermillion Bird of the South, and the Black Turtle of the North). These four symbols are represented by a series of cards that also have the attribute Four Symbols in addition to Sheng Xiao. Faithful to the inspiration, the animals and the symbols are split into four groups and symetrically distributed to each World. Additionally, for each Symbol, there is a corresponding Item card that assists the playstyle, and for each of the twelve animals, there is a support Spell card. Lastly there are three "No-World" cards that can only be used with the dedicated flag, Creator of Stars, and open up a powerful new playstyle. The total number of Sheng Xiao cards is 35 Worlds x (1x Symbol monster + 3x animal monsters + 1x Item + 3x Spells) + 3x no-World cards Gameplay-wise, Sheng Xiao playstyle varies depending on the World, but they tend to have some common threads that are bound together when used with their unique flag. Each Sheng Xiao monster has an additional Attribute corresponding to the World it belongs to and supports the playstyle of that Attribute. Additionally, the majority of Sheng Xiao cards gain benefits based on the number of different cards with the same Attribute that you have in the Drop Zone, similar to Duel Dragons. Because the attribute doesn't feature much self-milling, and the identity of the milled cards needs to be different, diversity in deck building is required. The conditions are sometimes hard to fulfill in separate World decks, but because all Sheng Xiao cards share the necessary attribute, it becomes considerably easier to focus on in a Creator of Stars deck. A Sheng Xiao focused deck usually plays out a couple of slow turns to fill up the Drop Zone, then brings out the corresponding Four Symbols monster to establish dominance. Sheng Xiao utilizes two new game Keywords, Requiem (an activation condition for skills that enables certain effects based on the number of different cards of certain Attribute(s) in your Drop Zone, and Inheritance, an ability attached to Items that allow you to stack Items on top of one another at Counter timing. For more details please refer to each keyword's page. TRIVIA: * This Attribute intentionally avoids some of the more modern gameplay additions, such as Impact Monsters and Dual World cards, in order to promote a more classic playstyle. * Additionally, support was intentionally distributed to some of the less-prominent Worlds, for example excluding the ever-popular Dragon, Darkness Dragon and Star Dragon Worlds from its support. * As is evident in the card list below, Sheng Xiao cards are symmetrically distributed into four groups. Symmetry is a key feature in Chinese astrology. * In general, Sheng Xiao is intended to be played as a slower deck, establishing its victory condition over several turns. * This attribute will be primarily featured in my upcoming fanfiction, Buddyfight!! Constellation Syzygy. The four main characters, each a user of a different supported World, will receive the power of the Zodiac, and will fight using the relevant Sheng Xiao cards. Eventually, they will unlock the Creator of Stars flag that will allow them to utilize their newfound power to its full extent. List of Sheng Xiao Cards Flag * Creator of Stars Danger World Monsters * Berserker Gunner, Red Cockerel (Size 2) (Sheng Xiao / Duel Dragon) (Zodiac Animal: Rooster) * Armorknight Gorilla (Size 2) (Sheng Xiao / Armorknight) (Zodiac Animal: Monkey) * Armorknight Zodiac Cerberus (Size 2) (Sheng Xiao / Armorknight) (Zodiac Animal: Dog) * Torn Earth Blade Beast, Armorknight Tiger "Byakko" (Size 3) (Sheng Xiao / Four Symbols / Armorknight) (Symbol: White Tiger) Spells * Rousing Battle Rage (Sheng Xiao / Duel Dragon / Enhance) (Zodiac Animal: Rooster) * Three-Pronged Heavenly Staff Strike (Sheng Xiao / Counter) (Zodiac Animal: Monkey) * Full Armor Conversion (Sheng Xiao / Demon Slay) (Zodiac Animal: Dog) Items * Four Heavenly Arms, White Spear (Sheng Xiao / Demon Slay) Dungeon World Monsters * Adventurer's Mount, Glorious Steed (Size 1) (Sheng Xiao / Adventurer) (Zodiac Animal: Horse) * Treacherous Fang, Venom Cobra (Size 1) (Sheng Xiao / Dungeon Enemy) (Zodiac Animal: Snake) * Medea's Charm, Golden Fleece (Size 0) (Sheng Xiao / Dungeon Enemy) (Zodiac Animal: Sheep) * Scorched Sky Flame Beast, Holocaust Phoenix "Suzaku" (Size 3) (Sheng Xiao / Four Symbols / Dungeon Enemy) (Symbol: Vermillion Bird) Spells * Glorious Joust! (Sheng Xiao / Charge / Draw) (Zodiac Animal: Horse) * White Snake Skin Charm (Sheng Xiao / Charge) (Zodiac Animal: Snake) * Wool Cloth Armor (Sheng Xiao / Defense) (Zodiac Animal: Sheep) Items * Four Heavenly Arms, Vermillion Staff (Sheng Xiao / Staff) Ancient World Monsters * Furious Dragon Emperor, Battalion Oxen (Size 2) (Sheng Xiao / Raging Spirits) (Zodiac Animal: Ox) * Chief of Stealth, Running Mousy (Size 0) (Sheng Xiao / Dragon Chief Emperor) (Zodiac Animal: Rat) * Glutton Chief, Meister Pig (Size 2) (Sheng Xiao / Dragon Chief Emperor) (Zodiac Animal: Pig) * Full-Armored Turtle Beast, Black Chief "Genbu" (Size 3) (Sheng Xiao / Four Symbols / Dragon Chief Emperor) (Symbol: Black Turtle) Spells * Brutal Emperor Rampage (Sheng Xiao / Raging Spirits / Destruction) (Zodiac Animal: Ox) * Dragon Chief Treasure Gem (Sheng Xiao / Draw) (Zodiac Animal: Rat) * Thick Skin Shield (Sheng Xiao / Defense) (Zodiac Animal: Pig) Items * Four Heavenly Arms, Ebon Barrier (Sheng Xiao / Defense) Legend World Monsters * Magical Gleam, Fairy Hare (Size 0) (Sheng Xiao / Fairy) (Zodiac Animal: Rabbit) * Blue Gem Yang Beast, Raging Saber (Size 1) (Sheng Xiao / Wyder Sarkal) (Zodiac Animal: Tiger) * Red Gem Ying Beast, Hex Wyvern (Size 1) (Sheng Xiao / Wyder Sarkal) (Zodiac Animal: Dragon) * Supreme Vision Gazer Dragon, Blue Glare "Seiryu" (Size 3) (Sheng Xiao / Four Symbols / Wyder Sarkal) (Symbol: Azure Dragon) Spells * Four-Leaf Star Clover (Sheng Xiao / Draw) (Zodiac Animal: Rabbit) * Dread Claw, Furious Fang (Sheng Xiao / Destruction) (Zodiac Animal: Tiger) * Divine Dragon Revival Ritual (Sheng Xiao / Summon) (Zodiac Animal: Dragon) Items * Four Heavenly Arms, Azure Saber (Sheng Xiao / Star) No World Monsters * Guardian of the Earth and Stars, Yinglong (Size 3) (Sheng Xiao / Zodiac Deity) Items * Zodiac Abacus (Sheng Xiao) Impacts * Breath of Destruction and Creation, Zodiac Genesis (Sheng Xiao) Category:Sheng Xiao Category:Attributes